Olima
OLIMA is a designer brand founded by Oscar Olima (5 October, 1984), a LA fashion designer who founded his own brand in 2008. He studied at Los Angeles Community Vocational-Technical University. Fall/Winter 2010 RTW Collection Olima - Fall-Winter 2010 RTW Collection.jpg Polaroid 2.jpg|CES (January 7, 2010) Madame Tussauds New York 001.jpg|Madame Tussauds (New York, 2010-Present) Custom pieces Black vinyl piece OLIMA revealed to Gaga Fashionland that he was inspired by Gothic 19th century horror and “''wanted to keep within the Bad Romance theme implementing unorthodox sewing details around the collar and used a familiar texture to give a true horror finesse''”. It was also created to mirror the latex cape worn by Gaga on the cover of "The Fame Monster" which was created by House of Blueeyes. It was first worn at the American Music Awards on November 22, 2009. It was then worn at the Monster Ball: Theater on November 27 to December 17, 2009 during "Paparazzi". AMA Jacket Sketch.jpg 11-22-09 Audience at American Music Awards in LA 004.jpg|American Music Awards (November 22, 2009) The Monster Ball Theater Paparazzi 001.jpg|Monster Ball: Theater (November 27-December 17, 2009) The Monster Ball Theater Paparazzi 002.jpg The Monster Ball Theater Paparazzi 003.jpg The Monster Ball Theater Paparazzi 004.jpg The Monster Ball Theater Paparazzi 005.jpg The Monster Ball Theater Paparazzi 006.jpg The Monster Ball Theater Paparazzi 007.jpg The Monster Ball Theater Paparazzi 008.jpg The Monster Ball Theater Paparazzi 009.jpg Black vinyl stripes cape OLIMA explained to Gaga Fashionland that “''This time I felt I had more time so it was definitely an opportunity for me to create something more intricate. I started with the black vinyl strip cape that was completely inspired by t''he Lady herself…” “''… I noticed the cape caught light beautifully so in my head hundreds of strips would catch a million more lights. The cape took me about a week to create and I was designing it in my head as I was making it''”. To go along with the cape, a pair of hair shades were created by hairstylist St. Peter for OLIMA. The sunglasses were worn on select dates. The cape was worn for "So Happy I Could Die" at the Monster Ball: Theater on December 21, 2009 to January 10, 2010. MBTFashion5.jpg The Monster Ball Theater So Happy I Could Die 001.jpg|Monster Ball: Theater (December 21, 2009-January 10, 2010) The Monster Ball Theater So Happy I Could Die 002.jpg The Monster Ball Theater So Happy I Could Die 003.jpg The Monster Ball Theater So Happy I Could Die 004.jpg The Monster Ball Theater So Happy I Could Die 005.jpg Bone pleather skeleton bodice A week later after the creation of the black vinyl strip cap, OLIMA received a request from Nicola Formichetti of Haus of Gaga to make a complete bone look inspired by Gary Card's skeleton headwear. It took OLIMA 48 hours to create the dress. OLIMA told Gaga Fashionland that he “''was still very much fascinated by the detail of the shoulders I had given the black cape so I decided to use a similar one on this jacket dress and just mold the strips into ribs and a spine on a sculpted bodice''”. The dress was worn during "LoveGame" at the Monster Ball: Theater on December 21 to 31, 2009 and again on January 10, 12, 2010. Dress..jpg Olima - Custom outfit for MBT.jpg MB-LoveGame-2010.jpg|Monster Ball: Theater (December, 2009 - January, 2010) The Monster Ball Theater LoveGame 006.jpg The Monster Ball Theater LoveGame 007.jpg The Monster Ball Theater LoveGame 008.jpg The Monster Ball Theater LoveGame 009.jpg The Monster Ball Theater LoveGame 010.jpg The Monster Ball Theater LoveGame 011.jpg The Monster Ball Theater LoveGame 012.jpg Purple dress OLIMA wanted to make the purple glitter look chic so he “''decided to leave it up to the stars and go for a constellation type feel with the detailing. I managed to finish everything within a matter of 2 days but I couldn’t do it without the help of my amazing team''”. The dress was worn once during "Just Dance" at the Monster Ball: Theater on December 31, 2009. OLIMA Purple glitter piece 001.jpg MBTFashion3.jpg|Monster Ball: Theater (Dec 31, 2009) FP 4294958 LadyGaGa- Miami FP5 123109.jpg Silver dress For this creation, OLIMA explained to Gaga Fashionland that Gaga wanted “something glittery and metallic with a similar feel as the bone piece I had previously created for her. I used actual glitter which believe it or not I have never worked with. The whole project was completely organic, I didn’t do a sketch nor did I plan out what I was doing, I just had a feeling in mind which was Ice Queen for the silver piece. I collaborated with Franc Fernandez on this look. He is an amazing individual to work with”. This particular creation was worn for the first time during "Bad Romance" at the Monster Ball: Theater on December 31, 2009. It was worn again during "LoveGame" at the Monster Ball: Theater on January 2, 3, 7, 9, 2010. Lady-gaga-olima-nye-dressb.jpg OLIMA Silver dress 001.jpg The Monster Ball Theater Bad Romance 008.jpg|Monster Ball: Theater (2009-10) Oscar-BadRomance-NYE.jpg MB-LoveGame-2010-02.jpg The_Monster_Ball_Theater_LoveGame_004.jpg The_Monster_Ball_Theater_LoveGame_005.jpg MBTFashion2.jpg Studded dress OLIMA told Gaga Fashionland that he “''thought if Lady Gaga is doing punk, she has to do it over the top and to the extreme because punk isn’t about being subtle. The dress is made from a variety of studs not just one kind to keep the look more authentic''”. The gold studded leg brace was constructed by fashion stylist Brett Bailey for OLIMA. LadyGagaOprah..jpg Brett Bailey Custom leg piece.jpg OLIMA Studded dress worn by Charlotte Carey 001.jpg The Oprah Winfery Show Performance January 15 2010 001.png|The Oprah Winfrey Show (Jan 15, 2010) The Oprah Winfery Show Performance January 15 2010 002.png The Oprah Winfery Show Performance January 15 2010 006.png PerformingOnOprah 2.jpg Silk bodice and destroyed denim jeans and shorts OLIMA created Beyoncé's dress and the dancers' custom made denim outfits with Franc Fernandez. The dress for Beyoncé was made of silk with Swarovski triangle crystals. The stripe effect on the bodice was made using 200 individually sewn red and white silk chiffon strips. The destroyed denim jeans were created by Olima in collaboration with Franc Fernandez. They also created the denim shorts that Beyoncé is seen wearing in the music video. All of the creations were used in the music video for "Telephone" in 2010. OLIMA Beyoncé Silk bodice 001.jpg TelephoneFashion11.png|"Telephone" (January 2010) 1-27-10 Lauren Dukoff 004.jpg TelephoneFashion12.png References *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears dress by OLIMA at the 2010 CES when announcing partnership with Polaroid *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Beyonce and Dancers wear outfits by OLIMA for the Telephone music video Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Outfits